Passé, Présent, Futur
by TearsOfPen
Summary: Il s'endort à un endroit mais se réveille dans un lieu totalement différent, non, une époque différente. Il est dans son ancien corps pour vivre dans un présent qui fait partit de son passé. Il va devoir revivre tout ce qu'il l'a brisé il y a tant d'années. Voyage dans le temps / FemLuffy. T pour le moment mais dans le futur le rating changera en M
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le prologue de ma première histoire._

_Il a était publié la semaine dernière mais comme j'ai trouvé une Beta prête à m'aider dans l'écriture de mes chapitres et à me les corriger._

_Un gros merci à __**Deathgothika!**_

_Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Prologue:

L'homme se réveilla dans un cri, se redressa en position assise et se prit la tête dans les mains, haletant. Son corps était recouvert d'une pellicule de transpiration, vestige de son sommeil agité.

Après quelques minutes, ce dernier réussi à reprendre sa respiration et releva la tête. Il regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il venait juste de le remarquer qu'il n'était pas là où il devait être. Après un temps de réflexion il reconnu le lieu où il se trouvait. C'était son ancienne cabine. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine d'années qu'il n'y avait pas mit les pieds.

Un puissant mal de crâne l'assaillit et il réalisa qu'il avait la gueule de bois, alors qu'hier il n'avait pas bu une goutte. Il se leva en titubant et sorti de sa cabine. Dans le couloir les hommes qu'il croisait le saluaient et il leur répondait par un signe de tête sans vraiment y faire attention, juste par politesse.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait en direction de la porte menant au pont du navire, une angoisse grandissait en lui. L'homme essaya sans grand effet d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il ouvrit la porte une fois devant en ignorant le dur pincement dans son cœur.

Dès qu'il mit un pied à l'extérieur un vent marin lui balaya le visage. Comme l'angoisse était toujours là, il prit une grande inspiration, laissant l'odeur iodée remplit ses sens. Faisant fit de ses sentiments, il continua de marcher, en direction du pont supérieur, là où était la place du capitaine, sa place…

Il avait l'impression d'être hanté par les fantômes de son passé. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, pas éveillé en tout cas. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, un visage il y a longtemps connu apparaissait devant lui, comme pour le narguer et pour lui montrer ceux qu'il avait perdus.

Il avait peur, ça oui. Jamais encore il n'avait ressentit ça. A la mort de son père, seule la colère et la tristesse s'étaient manifestées. Il été terrifié à un moment oui, mais aujourd'hui c'est une toute autre peur. Cette peur était celle de l'inconnu, la peur de ne pas vraiment savoir ce qu'on ressent. Il avait le sentiment de marcher dans le noir, même s'il connaissait chaque recoin de l'endroit où il se trovait.

Il sentit ses genoux céder sous son poids, des larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Son corps était mou, comme démembré.

Il y avait de nombreuses personnes qui le regardaient mais à ce moment, il s'en fichait, il ne voyait que lui, assit sur son siège au milieu de tout l'équipage comme à son habitude. Son capitaine le regardait avec inquiétude, prêt à se lever dans la seconde.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et un bras fort le soulever. Telle une poupée de chiffons il se laissa faire, n'ayant plus aucune force dans le corps.

Quelqu'un lui parla, il ne comprit pas ce qu'on lui disait, non. Il avait arrêté d'écouter à la seconde ou il avait reconnu la voix. Si on ne continuait pas de le retenir, il se serait à coup sûr écrasé sur le sol une nouvelle fois.

C'était forcément un rêve! Il ne pouvait pas penser autre chose. Mais il savait que ce n'en était pas un. Pas une fois en toutes ses années il n'avait fait un tel songe. Il les revoyait mourir, encore et encore mais ne c'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation comme celle qu'il vivait maintenant.

Il osa jeter un œil autour de lui pour essayer de reprendre pied mais même avec sa vision troublée par les larmes, il les voyait clairement. Ils étaient tous là, alors qu'en théorie ils ne devraient pas.

À ce moment ce n'était plus ses genoux qui refusèrent de tenir le coup, c'était carrément son cerveau qui cessa de fonctionner. Lentement il laissa son corps se relaxer, son esprit se troubla et pour finir il ne les vit plus, eux, les fantômes de ses souvenir car tout devint noir et que son corps s'écroula, accueillant l'inconscience avec bienvenue.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Si mon histoire vous plait n'hésitez pas à me suivre et à mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours énormement plaisir à l'auteur de voir que son histoire plait!

A la prochaine!

TearsOfPen


	2. Chapitre 1: La fuite

Voilà! Le chapitre 1! il a était vite écrit grâce aux nombreuses review que vous m'avez envoyées, je suis super contente, je vous remercie pour votre soutient.

Ce chapitre à était corrigé par ma Beta Deathgothika que je remercie!

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps!

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 1:

Il sentait des mains le toucher, sur son visage, ses bras, sa poitrine. Il entendait des gens parler autour de lui, mais il ne bougea pas, n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas. Il devait comprendre avant, comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

La veille, il avait fait un rêve étrange et maintenant, d'après la forte odeur d'antiseptique, il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie.

Il eu un frisson quand il repensa à ce qu'il venait de vivre, l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentit et la peur surtout.

Avait-il hurlé pendant son sommeil? L'avait-on entendu? Est-ce pour cela qu'il était ici? Mais si ce n'était que ça, pourquoi l'avoir amené à l'infirmerie? Trop de questions se précipitaient dans son esprit et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Quelle ironie! Lui pourtant si calme et posé d'ordinaire, ne savait plus mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il se força à respirer profondément pour essayer de se calmer mais, il fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter si bien qu'il avertit, sans le vouloir, toutes les personnes dans la salle de son réveil.

Il avait l'impression que le simple fait de respirer déchirait ses poumons, comme si d'un coup ils étaient devenus trop petits pour son corps et pour la quantité d'air qu'il voulait y insuffler.

- Commandant Marco, essayez de vous calmer, vous êtes en train de refaire une crise d'angoisse, respirez calmement sinon vous allez vous faire mal.

C'était une voix douce et apaisante, il se concentra sur elle pour retrouver son sang-froid et lentement, il retrouva une certaine quiétude.

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, dans un sens c'était assez normal, ayant le pouvoir de se régénérer tout seul à volonté, il n'allait que rarement à l'infirmerie. Trop rarement pour se souvenir des voix du personnel soignant.

Une des paroles de l'infirmière lui revint subitement en tête (subitement), elle l'avait appelé "commandant". Personne ne l'appelait plus ainsi depuis des années alors pourquoi elle?

Le blond ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, il regarda autour de lui pour ne voir que trois personnes, deux femmes et un homme, sûrement le médecin. Il ne les connaissait pas cependant leurs visages lui était familier.

Soudain quelqu'un entra brusquement dans la salle. C'était un homme bien bâtît et de haute stature tout de blanc vêtu. Il avait les cheveux brun-roux coiffé en banane. Il regarda Marco et lui fit un énorme sourire, visiblement content de le voir réveillé. Il perdit vite son sourire en apercevant son ami blanchir d'un coup et s'arrêter instantanément de respirer.

Marco était au bord de la crise de nerf, son ami censé être mort depuis longtemps était là devant lui.

Le phénix se mit la tête entre les mains, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Sans pouvoir la contrôler, sa respiration commença à s'accélérer et rapidement sa vision se troubla, aspirer autant d'air en aussi peu de temps n'était pas bon et il en ressentait déjà les effets.

Aussi vite qu'il le put, Marco sortit de la pièce, ignorant les personnes qui courraient et criaient derrière lui. Il passa sur le pont du navire et ne put empêcher son regard de se diriger vers le centre de celui-ci. Le Phénix arrêta sa course subitement; il était là lui aussi: Barbe-blanche.

S'en fut trop pour lui d'un coup, le blond)ne pouvait pas rester là, il devait comprendre. C'est pourquoi sans rien dire il laissa le pouvoir de son fruit du démon couler dans ses veines. Il regarda les flammes bleues et jaunes apparaître sur ses bras et son torse, ses pieds nus se transformer en serres.

Personne sur le bateau n'eut le temps de réagir que le commandant était déjà haut dans le ciel. Aucun d'eux ne parla, chacun regardant le point de lumière bleue s'éloigner rapidement.

- Père…

Barbe-blanche se tourna vers son fils. Satch était blanc comme neige et avait les yeux écarquillés, il le regardait dans l'espoir de recevoir une explication mais malheureusement, même lui, le pirate le plus puissant du monde ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Son fils, toujours calme et réfléchit venait de quitter son navire sans un mot.

La veille, il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, d'abord son fils avait débarqué en courant puis s'était écroulé en pleurs pour finalement plonger dans l'inconscience.

L'empereur avait été étonné, comme tous les autres membres de l'équipage, des agissements du blond, mais Barbe-Blanche avait remarqué une chose que ses fils n'avaient pas vu.

Ses yeux. Le pirate n'avait pas le même regard. Il y a quelque jours encore, il avait cette petite lueur de malice au milieu de tout ce sérieux mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus déceler cette lueur, dans ses yeux il n'y avait que sérieux, détermination, fermeté et ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, était d'y voir une profonde solitude.

- Père que doit t'ont faire? Tu crois qu'il va revenir? demanda Fossa.

- Bien-sûr fiston, c'est Marco, il revient toujours.

Malgré qu'il soit sûr de ses dires, une voix dans sa tête lui disait que le Marco qu'ils connaissaient ne reviendrait peut-être jamais.

* * *

Marco volait. Où? Il ne le savait pas mais il volait. Toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin pour espérer trouver des réponses à ses questions. Plus il s'éloignait du navire, moins il se sentait angoissé. En lui, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas fuit, qu'il allait revenir mais en réalité il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Le Phénix avait bien une idée de ce qui se passait, cependant elle était tellement absurde et irréaliste qu'il se refusait à y croire. Alors il volait.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions à ce qu'il était en train de vivre, actuellement seules trois avait fais leur chemin dans son esprit. Alors pour lui soit il était mort dans son sommeil et l'endroit ou il était actuellement était une sorte de paradis... Sans même réfléchir, il sut que cette hypothèse n'était pas la bonne. De un, lui qui était en bonne santé, pourquoi serait-il mort d'un coup durant son sommeil ? et de deux, pourquoi serait-il apparu à cet endroit précis?

Il avait ensuite pensé qu'il faisait un rêve mais ça lui paraissait impossible qu'un songe dure aussi longtemps, qu'il soit aussi réaliste et qu'il puisse se rendre compte qu'il rêvait. Après tout, quand on rêve on voit juste des images, parfois on entend des voix mais il n'avait encore, n'y entendu dire que d'autres personnes en avaient fais où ils avaient la faculté de penser.

Marco n'avait plus qu'une seule hypothèse, celle-ci semblait être la plus probable et en même temps celle qui avait le moins de chance d'avoir lieu. Il était dans le passé. Son esprit avait été déplacé dans le temps pour rejoindre son corps des années plus tôt.

Combien d'années? Le commandant n'en avait aucune idée. Il décida de procéder par déduction: Barbe-Blanche était encore vivant donc la bataille de Marineford n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Dans ce cas il était au moins environs quatorze ans avant son époque. Ensuite Satch était là, sachant que sa mort remontait à une dizaine de mois avant la bataille, Marco pouvait donc ajouter un an. Quinze ans. Un détail lui revint en tête, il n'avait pas vu Ace. Cet élément le dérangeait. Est-ce qu'il se trouvait déjà sur le bateau mais encore dans sa phase "Tuer Barbe-Blanche", faisait-il déjà parti de l'équipage mais en mission ou était-il encore sur son île natale? Alors combien d'années le séparaient de son époque? Quinze? Vingt?

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver une date précise rien qu'en réfléchissant, il prit la décision de trouver une île où se poser et récupérer le journal du jour. Le Phénix regarda son poignet et sourit en constatant qu'il avait sur lui son journal pose. Tout bon navigateur se devait de toujours être en possession de cet appareil. Il devait toujours pouvoir se repérer et guider comme il se doit son équipage. Dans un sens il trouvait ça bizarre de toujours l'avoir à son bras. Normalement les infirmières auraient dû lui enlever, elles le font toujours, soi disant pour ne pas qu'il se blesse en dormant.

Il vira de bord et suivit la direction que lui indiquait l'aiguille. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer à réfléchir à des trucs dont il n'avait pas la réponse, il en v=avait déjà assez avec toute cette histoire! Qu'importe comment ce log pose était resté sur son poignet, l'important c'est qu'il était là pour qu'il puisse trouver une île où se poser.

Il était épuisé, il volait depuis presque quarante heures et n'en pouvait plus. N'ayant que de l'eau sous lui et étant un utilisateur de fruit du démon il ne pouvait pas se reposer au risque de mourir noyé.

Il se sentait à bout, ses crises d'angoisse l'avait mine de rien beaucoup affaiblit. À ce rythme là, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir qu'une ou deux heures.

C'est seulement après quelque dizaines de minutes qu'il vit un point noir à l'horizon. Bizarrement, il eut d'un coup un regain d'énergie et accéléra sa vitesse pour arriver sur l'île plus vite.

Dès que la terre apparut sous ses pieds il cessa immédiatement sa transformation et s'étala lamentablement sur le sol en poussant un soupir de contentement et de soulagement. Même s'il adorait voler, il n'était pas mécontent de retrouver la terre ferme quand il était épuisé après un long vol. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il s'endormit sur le sable chaud.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après qu'il se réveilla avec un léger sourire. Il avait dormi sans faire de rêves ou cauchemars, s'était très reposant.

C'est donc de meilleure humeur qu'il se redressa et commença à parcourir la plage à la recherche de traces humaines tel qu'un sentier qui lui permettrait de rejoindre la ville la plus proche.

Il dû marcher deux kilomètres avant de commencer à voir quelques habitations. C'était un simple et petit village, les gens le regardaient avec une légère crainte, dans ce genre de bourgade tout le monde se connaissaient, dès qu'un nouveau venu faisait son apparition il était vite repéré.

Au bout de quelques minutes il trouva une taverne, où il pourrait, récolter les informations qu'il cherchait.

Dès son entrée il remarqua que l'ambiance était bizarrement calme alors qu'au moment de la nouvelle ère de piraterie lancée par la mort de son père, il régnait dans les bars de ce genre une atmosphère tendue et parfois même violente.

Il marcha lentement vers le bar et s'y installa. Le Tavernier était occupé avec d'autres clients, Marco pût donc jeter un oeil plus attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait que quelques villageois, les autres d'après leurs vêtements étaient des pirates. Ceux-ci l'avaient reconnu dès son entrée et dans l'ensemble ne faisait pas vraiment attention à lui, jetant juste de temps en temps des petits regards dans sa direction mais ils arrêtèrent vite en s'apercevant que le phénix ne leur accordait aucune attention, visiblement pas le moins du monde intéressé par leurs cas.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

Le commandant se retourna vers le barman qui avait manifestement fini de servir ses clients et était venu l'aborder. Bizarrement il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Une bouteille de saké, de quoi manger et le journal d'aujourd'hui, dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Son auditeur acquiesça et lui donna la bouteille de saké qu'il avait commandé et le journal. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint avec une assiette remplie de victuailles.

Marco n'y fit pas attention, il était plutôt occupé à fixer le bout de papier comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Détournant le regard, il prit la bouteille de saké et remplit sa coupe à ras-bord et la vida d'une traite comme pour se donner du courage. Se sentant encore un peu anxieux, il se resservit encore et encore si bien qu'il fini la bouteille en quelques minutes à peine.

Décidant de prendre son courage à deux mains, après tout il était un pirate de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche et était, il y a quelques temps encore du moins, le capitaine! Ce n'était pas un simple journal qui allait lui faire peur!

Il empoigna le papier, ferma brièvement les yeux puis les rouvrit lentement. Il se figea d'effroi, il se sentait encore une fois totalement déstabilisé par la situation. Mais comment était il arrivé là? C'était totalement impossible d'envoyer quelqu'un dans le passé! Et puis pourquoi lui, lui, d'entre tous les autres? Est-ce parce que c'était dans son équipage que tout a commencé? Parce ce qu'il était le seul encore vivant à vraiment tout savoir de l'histoire? Et à s'en souvenir comme si tout s'était passé hier?

Une nouvelle bouteille de saké fut posée devant lui par le barman. Il la prit en main et but directement au goulot.

L'esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool, il se sentit le courage de rejeter un œil au journal.

A part la date, qui l'intéressait avant tout, il n'y avait rien qui n'attirait son attention: quelques attaques de pirates sur diverses îles, des Rookies qui faisaient des leurs et les deux-trois exploits qu'avait accomplit la Marine.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, il laissa son regard se diriger pour la seconde fois sur la date de parution du quotidien et il restait là, le regard fixe. De temps en temps, Il buvait un peu d'alcool mais ne quittait pas le journal des yeux.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, la seul chose qu'il savait c'est que quand il reprit contact avec le monde extérieur, il faisait nuit.

Le bar était maintenant bien remplit et très bruyant, c'était sûrement l'équipage entier qui avait rejoints les quelques pirates qui étaient présent lors de son arrivée.

Le tavernier, ayant probablement remarqué qu'il était sorti de son état léthargique, s'approcha de lui.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre?

Marco releva la tête vers lui pour être plus poli et parla de son habituelle voix posée:

-Seulement une chambre pour la nuit, si possible.

L'homme hocha la tête, prit une clé derrière le bar et la tendit au phénix.

-C'est au première étage, troisième porte à gauche.

Marco acquiesça, se leva et commença à marcher en direction de la porte menant aux escaliers qui lui permettront d'atteindre l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Au dernier moment le barman l'apostropha:

-Vous ne voulez pas manger un morceau avant ?

-Non merci.

Sans un mot de plus, il monta à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle était simple, peu chargée, seulement un lit, une commode et une chaise. Sur le mur du fond il y avait une porte, probablement celle communiquant avec la salle de bain.

En voyant le lit le Phénix se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué. C'est pourquoi il enleva vite son pantalon, sa chemise et se coucha seulement habillé d'un boxer.

Il regardait le plafond, totalement vidé mais aussi soulagé; il en savait plus sur la situation et se sentait rassuré de ne plus être dans le noir complet.

Il se sentait même mieux et était prêt à recommencer du tout début, dès demain il retournerait sur le Mobydick. Comme on dit, « si on tombe de cheval il faut tout de suite remonter! »

Il soupira profondément.

- Dix-sept ans c'est pas rien quand même...

* * *

Alors vous en dîtes quoi? (bah en faite je ne peux pas savoir, pour ça il faudra me le dire dans une review)...

J'espère que ce chapitre a était à la hauteur de vos attentes^^

A la prochaine

TearsOfPen


	3. Chapitre 2: Mon Ami

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Me voilà revenue avec un tout nouveau chapitre!_

_Je remercie ma beta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et tous les autres, grâce à elle vous pouvez lire une fanfiction sans fautes ou presque (on n'est pas des machines ^^)_

Je vous remercie vous pour les review que vous m'envoyer, grâce à elles, j'ai toujours envie d'écrire !

_**IMPORTANT: Vous le verrez surement dans le texte mais je veux mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant. !Marco est bien 17 ANS DANS LE PASSE mais à son époque à lui LUFFY A 31 ANS donc aujourd'hui elle n'a que 14 ANS, ACE VIENT JUSTE DE PRENDRE LA MER ! Cette précision est important car dans une review on m'a dit que Marco était revenu 3 ans après la mort de Gold Roger, c'est pas bon du tout! Sinon mon histoire n'a plus aucun sens!**__ Voilà pour la précision, j'ai angoissé toute la semaine de savoir que certain pensez que mon histoire se passé aussi loin dans le temps._

* * *

CHAPITRE 2:

Au loin une puissante lueur bleue apparue, bien voyante dans le ciel noir. Les flammes bleues disparurent de son corps dès qu'il posa pied à terre. Marco avait dû voler toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit pour enfin voir le Mobydick se distinguer au milieu des vagues.

Dès qu'il fut sur la terre ferme ou plutôt le pont du navire, il rangea dans sa poche le petit papier blanc qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. La carte de vie de son père. Il l'avait retrouvée cousu à sa ceinture comme elle l'était avant que Barbe-Blanche ne meurt et donc qu'elle ne se consume.

Barbe-Blanche et tous les commandants étaient présents sur le pont, sûrement prévenu par la vigie dès que ses flammes bleues avait été aperçues à l'horizon.

Marco les regarda tous sans ciller, mais il évitait tout de même soigneusement de trop regarder Thatch et Oyaji, ne se sentant pas encore assez sûr de lui pour cela, seul le temps lui permettra.

Il souffla de soulagement quand se fut Izou qui lui parla, il n'aurait aucun mal à parler au commandant, même si celui qu'il connaissait était plus vieux, il n'y avait rien de choquant. Lui et le pirate étaient vraiment devenus amis depuis la bataille à Marineford.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Marco? Tu es parti comme un voleur.

Dans un premier temps, il ne répondit pas, ne sachant justement pas quoi dire. C'est vrai après tout, comment leur expliquer que sur le coup, il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas rester? Et maintenant que devait-il faire? Tout leur dire? Ça ne serait sûrement pas la bonne chose à faire, on pourrait le croire fou, surtout après le spectacle qu'il avait donné il y a quelques jours.

- Fils, tu nous dois des explications, on ne peut pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles le sont actuellement, tu le comprends bien.

- Oui père, je le sais.

Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Affronter, ça restait la chose la plus intelligente à faire compte tenu de la situation.

Il leva les yeux pour regarder l'empereur, ignorant par la même occasion le puissant frisson qui traversait sa colonne vertébrale.

Soudain son regard dévia vers toutes les personnes devant lui: Jozu; Vista; Thatch; Blamenco et tant d'autres, en les voyant comme ça, inquiets pour lui mais avec leurs visages si jeunes et dépourvus de tristesse, de solitude et des souvenirs de la guerre, il sentit un sentiment d'euphorie au fond de son cœur. Oui c'était un cadeau du destin, il était là pour tout recommencer, pour empêcher les personnes qu'il aimait de souffrir. Il était là pour les sauver, tous.

Par cette pensée, Marco sût qu'il était prêt à affronter leurs regards, il aurait juste besoin de temps pour s'y habituer, pour ne plus laisser transparaître sa tristesse ou son étonnement à chaque fois qu'il les croiserait sans s'y être préparé.

- Père, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, j'avais juste besoin de me ressaisir, je n'étais pas moi-même ces derniers temps. Dit-il en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Barbe-Blanche le regarda longuement, il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, tout comme ses nakamas qui avaient les sourcils froncés.

Depuis le temps qu'ils connaissaient Marco, jamais une telle situation n'avait été recensée.

Voyant que ses auditeurs n'étaient pas dupes, il décida de tenter autre chose.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, moi-même, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Un jour tout va bien et le lendemain c'est comme si je me retrouvais avec toute la souffrance du monde sur mes épaules sans pour autant en connaître la cause.

Le blond baissa la tête, espérant que son jeu d'acteur soit assez bon. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire d'où il venait, il ne devait pas changer, pour le moment, le passé ou le futur, tout dépendait du point de vue...

Le grand empereur regarda fixement son fils de cœur, il n'était plus celui qu'il connaissait il y a encore quelques jours c'était évident, ça lui sautait yeux.

- Ce que je vois dans tes yeux aujourd'hui n'est pas le regard d'un homme qui ignore ce qui le fait souffrir, tu endures un mal dont nous, nous ne connaissons pas la provenance. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, personne ne t'y forcera, mais ne laisse pas cette douleur te ronger.

Marco ne fut pas surprit de voir que son capitaine avait vu clair dans son jeu. On ne dupait pas comme ça un tel pirate.

Il avait oublié à quel point il était facile pour l'empereur de lire en lui, il ne pouvait absolument rien lui cacher. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait obligé à parler, chacun a ses secrets.

Il releva la tête salua le géant d'un hochement, reconnaissant.

- Ce que je vis n'affectera en aucun cas l'équipage, je te le promets.

Le vieil homme partit dans un grand rire et ordonna à ce qu'on amène du saké pour fêter le retour du Phénix.

Les échos de la fête improvisée arrivèrent bien vite aux oreilles des pirates présents sur le bateau, qui ne tardèrent pas à prendre part à la beuverie.

C'est pourquoi alors que les faibles lueurs de l'aube venaient seulement se refléter sur les petites vaguelettes de la mer du nouveau monde sur lequel naviguait le Mobydick, que quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent des pirates sur le navire comataient sur le pont, trop ivre pour retourner dans leurs chambres.

Assit sur la figure de proue, Marco réfléchissait. Encore. Il n'avait pas bu, sûrement à cause de la peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Cette nuit le Phénix avait vraiment profité de la fête, ne pouvant néanmoins pas se débarrasser de son sérieux. Être le capitaine d'un aussi grand équipage n'était pas de tout repos, il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits blanches qu'il avait passées à réfléchir sur tout un tas de chose ou à remplir la paperasse et à lire en long en large et en travers les journaux pour y déceler la moindre information qui mettrait en danger sa famille. Avec le temps il était devenu un peu paranoïaque mais c'est surtout qu'il ne voulait pas que les mêmes événements que ceux du passé se reproduisent.

Pour le moment même épuisé, il ne se sentait pas capable de fermer l'oeil. Chaque fois qu'il abaissait une paupière un visage tant haï s'imposait à lui. Il voyait cet homme tout détruire sur son passage, tuer une par une les personnes à qui il tenait le plus au monde. Il savait que cet homme était à quelques mètres de lui, il le savait étendu, totalement saoul sur le parqué du pont. Marco savait qu'il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour le trouver, il n'avait qu'à s'agenouiller devant lui et planter un couteau dans sa gorge. Il comprenait qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus simple que de tuer cet être en état de faiblesse. Quelques pas, seulement une vingtaine et il pourrait empêcher des milliers d'individus de souffrir inutilement, seulement quelques pas...

- Et bien Marco, arrête de fixer Teach de cette façon, on dirait que tu serais prêt à lui trancher la gorge dans la seconde.

Le blond sursauta, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que son ami s'était approché de lui.

"C'est tout à fait ce que je voudrais faire..."

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il avait eu cette pensée, après coup il se fustigea. Il ne devait pas penser à de telles choses, il ne pouvait pas le tuer, il ne devait en aucun cas modifier le passé de cette manière.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Dit Marco en se tournant vers son ami.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup bu alors je suis assez discret.

- À d'autre Thatch, tu as bu plus que cinq hommes réunis et soit dit en passant, tu n'es jamais discret.

En entendent ça, le brun parti dans un grand rire et n'essayait même pas de nier les dires du pirate.

Marco le regarda rire durant plusieurs secondes. Plus de quatorze ans qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce son. Il se rendit compte à présent combien Thatch lui avait manqué, à quel point il avait était atteint par sa mort.

En y repensant le commandant n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de faire son deuil, il l'avait oublié. Dès la mort du cuisinier, ils s'étaient tous inquiétés pour Ace et ensuite il y avait eu la guerre. Après la bataille, il s'était concentré, comme tous ses frères, sur la mort de Barbe-Blanche et d'Ace. Il avait oublié Thatch. La mort de son ami avait totalement été reléguée au second plan et y était restée, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le Phénix voulait pleurer, d'ailleurs il sentait déjà les perles d'eau salées remplir ses yeux.

"Il n'est pas mort ici..."

Cette phrase, il se la répétait en boucle dans sa tête, il savait que tout était vrai, que Thatch était là, qu'il riait devant lui, Marco avait conscience qu'il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer alors il rit lui aussi. Il rit si fort qu'il en eu mal à au ventre mais le Phénix s'en fichait. Il avait retrouvé son ami.

Le commandant de la quatrième flotte garda un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il buvait une grosse gorgée de saké dans la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main depuis son arrivée. Après avoir bu il la passa au blond.

Tous les deux burent jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel et finirent par s'endormir aussi ivre que tous les pirates autour d'eux.

* * *

Marco se réveilla en sentant une main secouer rudement son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur le visage de Thatch juste en face de lui. Il avait un filet de bave qui coulait sur sa joue et sur le sol. C'était loin d'être la plus belle image qu'il avait vu au réveil!

En se redressant il se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas Marco de dormir jusqu'au couché du soleil.

Le commandant sourit un peu et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour essayer de les coiffer un minimum, sans grand effet néanmoins.

- Pour une fois je me suis laissé entraîner par Thatch.

L'homme rit lui aussi en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Je suppose que toi aussi tu en as profité Vista, alors tu devrais savoir à quel point entendre ta douce voix dès le matin est désagréable.

Les deux commandants ne purent se retenir de rire aux éclats en voyant la tête que tirait Thatch. Le réveil n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire.

- Tu n'as qu'à moins boire la prochaine fois, dit Marco avec un léger sourire.

Il se sentait bien parmi eux, il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa place, d'être à l'endroit exact où il aurait toujours dû se trouver.

Ils restèrent assis tous les trois durant l'heure qui suivit. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, parfois riant ou écoutant Thatch se plaindre de son mal de crâne. Mais quand les trois commandants commencèrent à sentir la faim les gagner, ils se levèrent et partirent en direction de la salle où l'équipage prenait ses repas.

Dès leur entrée, les cris et les bruits des assiettes et des couverts se rencontrant parvinrent à leurs oreilles faisant encore plus grimacer le commandant avec la gueule de bois tenace.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table où les commandants et le capitaine étaient installés. En s'asseyant les trois reçurent de grandes tapes viriles dans le dos comme souhait de bienvenue.

L'agitation régnait sur la table et Marco en comprit vite la raison. Le géant pirate tenait entre ses mains un bout de papier. Étant pirate depuis deux décennies, il avait apprit au fil du temps à reconnaître ces morceaux de papiers qui paraissaient innocents au premier abord mais qui était capable de changer totalement la vie des gens. En bien, si on le désirait et peux aussi faire de notre existence un enfer quand on cherchait à vivre en paix.

L'empereur tenait entre ses doigts le premier avis de recherche de Portgas D. Ace. Le blond pensa à la fierté que devait ressentir le jeune pirate en voyant sa première prime, après tout, c'est avec ce document que l'on entre officiellement dans la cour des grands!

Le premier commandant s'empara du journal et alla à la page qui parlait du jeune fils du roi des pirates. D'après ce qu'il y lisait, Ace avait mit hors d'état de nuire un célèbre équipage qui régnait comme un roi sur l'une des premières îles de Grande-Line. Marco avait déjà entendu parler de ces pirates, en allant jusqu'à South-Blue pour aller chercher du saké, ils étaient passés par cette île mais aucun équipage n'était venu leur chercher des noises alors ils ne s'en étaient pas occupés plus que ça.

En jetant vite fait un coup d'oeil à l'avis de recherche, il vit que le montant de la prime s'élevait à trente deux millions de Berrys, ce qui était plus que correct pour une première fois, rare sont ceux qui dépassaient les vingt millions dans leur début, Marco lui-même avait commencé petit, n'obtenant que huit millions de Berrys.

- En voilà un qui a l'air de s'amuser.

Le Phénix sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la photo de son petit frère. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, n'ayant jamais eu le courage de rechercher des photos de lui.

Sur l'image on voyait le jeune pirate vêtu d'une chemise jaune ouverte laissant voir son torse et d'un chapeau orange vif. Il tenait à la main une chope de rhum et avait visiblement son bras serré autour des épaules d'un de ses compagnons. Vu le sourire et la légère rougeur de ses paumettes, il faisait la fête depuis un petit moment déjà et était d'humeur joyeuse.

Izou laissa échapper un rire en se servant un verre de bière.

- ouais, visiblement les petits gars de Grande-Line savant encore faire la fête.

Les commandants sourirent eux aussi.

- Il a tout l'air d'être un type marrant, dit Barbe-Blanche, laissant échapper un grognement d'approbation.

Sans vraiment pouvoir se retenir Marco écarquilla les yeux, c'était exactement les mêmes paroles qu'il l'avait entendu dire dans le passé, mot pour mot. Après un temps, il remarqua que la scène était aussi semblable à celle qu'il avait déjà vécue il y a presque quinze ans.

Plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait d'être revenu à cette époque. En plus de ça, grâce à la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il savait qu'il pourrait s'y habituer bien mieux qui ne l'avait imaginé.

* * *

_Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps je vous laisse à votre lecteur._

_Alors vous en dite quoi? C'est bien? C'est nul? Moi je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire^^_

_L'histoire se met doucement en place, d'ici quelques chapitre on sera vraiment dedans!_

_Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez en remplissant la case vide juste ne dessous : )_

_A la prochaine_


	4. Chapitre 3: Comment?

_Le chapitre 3 corrigé ! Un grand merci à Deathgothika pour la correction !_

_Merci pour vos review très encourageantes ! _

_Bonne lecture^^_

**Chapitre 3 : Comment ?**

- Eh Com'dant, swois pas coincé com' ça ! Vin bouire un p'tit coup ! 

Marco déclina aimablement l'invitation avec un petit sourire et rentra dans sa chambre. Il enleva ses chaussures, sa chemise et se coucha sur le lit sans se couler sous les couvertures.

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le Phénix croisa les bras derrière sa tête en soupirant de contentement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien.

Marco regarda autour de lui, sa cabine était simple : un lit une commode une chaise et un bureau, le strict minimum mais l'idéal pour lui. La journée, il passait le plus clair de son temps sur le pont avec le capitaine, mais le soir il aimait se réfugier dans cette pièce. Il y dessinait les cartes des îles qu'ils visitaient, mais sa chambre était aussi témoin de ses longues nuits d'insomnie.

Désagréable et tenace habitude qui ne l'avait pas quitté même après être arrivé ici. Le blond se réveillait souvent en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar ou plutôt d'un souvenir. Il ne pouvait jamais se rendormir après ce genre de songes. Même s'il avait la chance de tout revivre, il ne pouvait pas se défaire de son passé. Il restait là, profondément ancré en lui.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, le commandant se leva soudainement. Il alla vers son bureau, ouvrit le premier tiroir et y récupéra un petit cahier noir à la reliure dorée. Ensuite il retourna s'assoir sur son lit.

Même si Marco se sentait bien à cette époque, même s'il était heureux de pouvoir recommencer, il y avait un détail qui ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête. A son époque, le blond passait ses nuits à ressasser le passé mais aujourd'hui, son insomnie n'était dû qu'au fait qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait atterrit ici.

Alors tous les soirs, il écrivait dans ce petit carnet noir : ses idées, ses hypothèses et ses raisonnements. Le Phénix avait aussi cherché des informations sur les îles où ils accostaient, mais pour finir il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose.

En presque six mois de recherche le blond n'avait que deux pistes pas vraiment concluantes.

Il avait d'abord entendu parler d'un vieux rituel pratiqué par des sorcières, sur une île de North-blue, qui consistait à tuer une personne d'un coup de poignard dans le foie sur un autel. Ce cérémonial et censé emmener l'âme du sacrifié dans le passé pour qu'il puisse expier ses péchés et ainsi accéder au paradis.

En faisant des recherches plus approfondit, Marco découvrit que ce rite était purement religieux et totalement sans fondement. En plus de cela, le rituel n'aurait jamais pu être pratiqué sur lui car il ne se trouvait pas à North-blue avant d'arriver ici, il était dans le Nouveau Monde et il ne se serait pas non plus laisser tuer par des sorcières complètements folles.

Après ça, en passant sur une île, le pirate avait entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il existait un fruit du démon capable de remonter le temps. En entendant ça Marco avait tout de suite cherché à approfondir cette piste. Il pensait vraiment avoir enfin trouvé comment il était arrivé ici mais pour finir, encore une fois il fit choux blanc.

Ce que le Phénix avait entendu était à demi-vrai, il y avait bien un fruit qui permettait de remonter le temps mais il ne pouvait pas envoyer des corps ou des âmes dans le passé. Le fonctionnement de ce fruit était beaucoup plus subtil. Son pouvoir consistait à remonter le temps seulement sur une partie du corps, blessée ou même des fois amputée, comme si les événements qui s'étaient produits et qui ont provoqués une blessure était rejeté, effacé de l'histoire. Ce fruit pouvait faire repousser des membres en quelques minutes.

Cependant ce fruit ne pouvait agir que sur son utilisateur et les blessures ne pouvaient être guéries que si elles ne dépassaient pas la limite du temps sur lequel le pouvoir du fruit pouvait fonctionner.

Il avait trouvé seulement deux pistes tangibles et malgré ça, Marco était toujours au point de départ. Le commandant gardait tout de même espoir de déceler le fin mot de l'histoire.

Au fil de ses recherches le Phénix avait commencé à se poser d'autres questions. _Quel était son but ici ? Que devait-il faire ? Etait-il seul ? Resterait-il là pour toujours ou un jour retournerait-il à son époque ?_

Toutes ces questions le perturbaient parce qu'il n'en détenait pas les réponses, le pirate ne pouvait répondre, avec certitude, à aucune de ces interrogations.

Le blond voulait sauver sa famille, c'était une évidence, il ne savait pas comment faire par-contre. Il ne savait pas s'il était seul, au fond de lui il désirait ne pas l'être mais en même temps, si une autre personne avait atterrit à cette époque mais qu'elle ne cherchait pas à faire le bien ?

Marco soupira en voyant qu'une autre question s'ajoutait à la liste pourtant déjà trop longue.

Les paupières du pirate commencèrent à se faire lourdes et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, le sommeil l'avait gagné.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Deux bouteilles de saké s'il vous plait !

- Tout de suite.

Avec un grand sourire Thatch tapa fortement sur le bar quand les bouteilles d'alcools furent devant lui. Sans se départir de son air joyeux, il se servit deux verres et en tendit un à son compagnon assit à côté de lui.

- La terre m'avait manqué, pas toi ?

Subtilement, les lèvres de Marco s'étirèrent. C'est vrai que fouler la terre ferme lui avait manqué à lui aussi. Néanmoins il ne se sentait pas d'aussi bonne humeur que son camarade. Le Phénix n'avait pas vraiment la tête à boire, poser le pied à terre signifiait pour lui devoir aller s'enterrer dans la bibliothèque de l'île et parcourir des dizaines de livres plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, sans jamais avoir la certitude de trouver la solution à son problème.

A force le commandant en avait marre, en huit mois il avait pratiquement fouillé de fond en comble toutes les bibliothèques du Nouveau-Monde sans trouver la moindre piste. Il était peut-être un homme patient mais au bout d'un moment, il commençait à perdre espoir d'un jour déceler la vérité cachée derrière cette affaire. Depuis un mois et demi déjà, il avait décidé d'abandonner les recherches, le pirate s'était accordé un délai mais celui-ci prenait malheureusement fin dans une douzaine de jours.

- Bah tu bois pas ?

En entendant la voix de son ami à côté de lui le Phénix reprit contact avec la réalité. En ce moment il avait vite fait de se perdre dans ses pensées et d'y restait coincer pendant des heures.

- Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à boire aujourd'hui, répondit finalement le blond.

- Ça fait un bout de temps que tu n'es pas d'humeur, tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

Le ton de la voix de Thatch avait beau avoir l'air compatissant, on y décelait pourtant une grande dose de curiosité.

- Je suis un peu préoccupé actuellement mais c'est pas constamment.

- Depuis huit mois Marco. Depuis qu'on a passé le Carré de l'hélice tu es comme ça. Tu as changé, je le sais, je te connais trop bien pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Le blond ne répondit pas sachant que son ami avait encore des choses à dire, il le laissa continuer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu as subitement quitté le bateau la dernière fois, ni ce qui t'a poussé à le faire mais tu n'es plus le même depuis cette nuit.

Thatch arrêta de parler, visiblement il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Naïvement le blond avait pensé que sa fuite n'était plus dans l'esprit de ses compagnons mais visiblement elle était encore bien présente et elle les avait beaucoup marquée. Ça devait être vraiment grave si Thatch prenait la peine de lui en parler. Le pirate n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait, il préférait le plus souvent boire et rire, pour oublier et faire oublier.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je gère la situation et…

Le Phénix s'arrêta soudain de parler, Thatch avait dit quelque chose, il n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup mais là il sentait qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

- Le Carré de l'hélice ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Son interlocuteur le regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Non, je sais que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom mais je n'y ai pas vraiment fais attention.

Son ami hocha la tête et commença à répondre à sa question.

- Le Carré de l'hélice est constitué de quatre îles, on les appelle : Hélice un, deux, trois et quatre, ces îles ainsi placées forment un carré aux côtés égaux, il faut exactement treize jours pour aller d'une île à l'autre. Après on l'appel Hélice car il y a un courant au centre du carré, si on rentre dans le courant, on tourne en rond et on ne ressort de l'hélice que lorsqu'elle le veut. Il y a aussi une légende qui dit qu'il se passe des événements étrange quand on traverse ce carré.

Le cœur de Marco rata un battement en entendant ça, depuis plusieurs mois il n'avait pas de piste et maintenant qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner, on lui servait peut-être la solution à tous ses problèmes sur un plateau !

- Quel genre d'événement bizarre ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai entendu parler de personne qui perdait subitement leurs cheveux, d'autres qui faisait des rêves bizarres ou encore qui voyaient des fantômes. Mais je pense plutôt que ses gens se font des idées, il n'y a pas besoin de carré de l'hélice ou je ne sais quoi pour perdre ses cheveux, faire des cauchemars ou voir des fantômes. Rien qu'une légende absurde si tu veux mon avis !

Suite à ça le Phénix ne dit plus un mot, il ne le pouvait pas. Son cerveau tournait déjà̀ à plein régime. Petit à petit les éléments s'assemblaient dans sa tête, tout prenait forme et tout lui paraissait vraisemblable.

S'il se souvenait bien, à son époque, juste avant de revenir ici, son équipage avait amarré sur une île du nom de Flurissia, ce nom lui venait du fait qu'elle était remplie de fleurs. Marco se souvenait aussi que cette île était appelé́e différemment par les voyageurs, ils l'a prénommaient : Hélice trois.

Le souffle du commandant se coupa. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit passé par le carré à son époque et qu'il soit revenu dans le passé parce que l'équipage passait au même endroit que lui, au même moment ?

Finalement tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il ne comprenait plus rien à ses raisonnement mais il savait enfin d'où il venait et comment il était arrivé dix-sept ans en arrière.

- He ! Marco tu m'écoutes ?

Le blond sortit de ses pensées, pour la deuxième fois c'est Thatch qui l'en sortit.

- Non je n'ai pas entendu.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas écouté. Bref, je disais que si tu ne buvais pas ton verre, c'est moi qui le ferai.

Le Phénix arracha son verre des mains de son ami et le bu d'un trait.

- Pas touche ! Tu m'as emmené́ dans un bar pour qu'on boive, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me servir un autre verre!

- Là je te retrouve mec !

En disant ça, le commandant mit une si grosse claque dans le dos du blond qu'il en recracha son saké par le nez.


	5. Chapitre 4: Ace et Teach

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mais comme tout le monde j'ai une vie (et oui !), ma semaine a été assez chargée en contrôle et tout et tout. En plus de ça j'ai eu un léger problème de page blanche, ou plutôt de page à moitié remplie^^. J'ai eu du mal à boucler ce chapitre mais j'y suis arrivée !_

_Je remercie beaucoup toutes les personnes à avoir posté des reviews, qui font comme toujours, très plaisir !_

_Je remercie aussi Deathgothika qui prend le temps de corriger mes chapitre et de me conseiller, merci à toi, tu m'aides vraiment beaucoup^^._

_Dans ce chapitre Marco continu de se torturer mais bientôt on entrera dans le vif du sujet ! L'action commencera ! Il y aura du mystère, du… Ok je m'arrête. Je vous laisse lire et découvrit ça par vous-même !_

**Chapitre 4 : Ace et Teach.**

Il était devant lui, un homme si grand, impressionnant. Il n'avait plus de force et se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Il était en état de faiblesse, vulnérable comme il ne l'avait jamais été mais néanmoins il n'avait pas peur. Pourquoi avoir peur alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce pirate ne lui ferait aucun mal?

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer subtilement quand il se mit à genoux devant lui. Imperceptiblement, ses yeux humidifièrent en regardant cette main tendue vers lui, une offre de paix, une offre d'amour.

Malgré cela, le jeune homme la repoussa violemment avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui, il savait se débrouiller tout seul, il l'avait fait toute sa vie.  
Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il ne devait pas les fermer, son équipage avait besoin de lui, ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre contre un empereur sans lui, cependant dans cet état, le jeune capitaine ne pouvait plus rien pour eux. C'est pourquoi, il hurla par pur désespoir:

-Fuyez, ne restez pas la!

Dans ce cri, il avait épuisé ses dernières forces et il s'évanouit la seconde d'après.

Ace se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnaissait rien. Il se leva brusquement et sortit par la porte qui se trouvait sur le mur de droite. La sortie donnait sur un pont en bois et à quelques mètres de lui il y avait une rambarde, mise en place pour empêcher les gens de tomber par-dessus bord. Le jeune pirate regarda d'un air affolé la grande étendue d'eau autour de lui. Pas une seule île en vue. Cela devait faire un moment qu'ils naviguaient.

Choqué et très perturbé, il se laissa glisser le long du rail jusqu'à être assit sur le sol, le dos contre le bois dur.

Les souvenirs refirent violemment surface dans sa tête. Ace se souvenait de son combat, de l'arrivée de l'empereur et de sa proposition. Il l'avait refusé, mais alors pourquoi était-il encore vivant? Était-il captif? Le jeune pirate regarda ses poignets dépourvus de chaînes. Il pouvait se balader, il avait été soigné, il n'était pas un prisonnier, en fait c'est comme s'il était un invité.

Il eut un sursaut quand il entendit une voix retentir tout près de lui.

- Enfin réveillé gamin?

Le jeune pirate se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés. Il était roux et avait une carrure impressionnante. Ses yeux étaient marron et il avait un grand sourire. Il n'émettait de lui aucune hostilité, le pirate semblait seulement très amical.  
- Tu as dormi presque trois jours, ce n'est pas très étonnant, tu as quand même combattu un grand corsaire pendant cinq jours!

Ace ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas dans ses habitude de parler à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, surtout s'ils l'empêchaient d'agir comme il le voulait. Il avait mit des mois avant de se décider à accorder sa confiance à Luffy. Et à ce moment il avait que dix ans, désormais, à dix-sept, son caractère serait encore plus affirmé, il était encore plus borné.

Remarquant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse Thatch recommença à parler, peut-être dans le vide mais ce n'était pas grave.

- Tes hommes son sur le navire, Père les a recrutés, ils ont l'air de bien s'adapter ici.

Ace le regarda imperceptiblement. Au fond de lui, il était soulagé qu'aucun mal ne fut fait à ses nakamas, mais en surface il bouillonnait de colère, il se sentait trahi, les gens avec qui il avait vécu des mois et à qui il faisait confiance l'avaient laissé pour compte, ils avaient intégrés un autre équipage alors qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis trois jours.

Ce constat ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère et renforcer sa décision de ne plus faire confiance. Le brun décida qu'il quitterait ce bateau à la seconde même où il accosterait dans un port. Il ne ferait plus confiance et s'il le faut, mènera sa vie de pirate en solitaire.

- Tu sais on ne te veut aucun mal. Pour tout dire Oyaji trouve que t'es un gars intéressant, depuis que tu as reçu ta première prime il t'a dans sa ligne de mire, on te suit depuis tes débuts et on te veut dans l'équipage.

Ace ne lui répondit pas mais cela ne démonta pas le roux qui continua:  
- On ne te retient pas, tu peux partir si tu veux...  
Thatch regarda autour de lui, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue.  
- Bon pour le moment ça serait une mauvaise idée mais bon...  
Il partir dans un grand rire, c'est vrai qu'avec son fruit du démon il ne pouvait rien faire! Le pauvre petit gars coulerait à pique…

- Je vais te chercher à manger, tu dois crever la dalle!

Du coin de l'œil Ace le regard partir, il soupira, ce type avait un grain.

_"Où est-ce que je suis tombé moi?"_

Thatch se dirigea vers les cuisines d'un pas enjoué. Y'a pas a dire ce petit gars lui semblait très intéressant! Il avait un sale caractère mais le roux était certain qu'il était quelqu'un de sympa et très loyal une fois qu'il sera amadoué.  
En ayant cette pensée il rit tout seul, ce gosse lui faisait vraiment penser à un chaton des rues. Il avait l'air toujours prêt à vous sauter au visage pour vous crever un œil.

Plongé dans les méandres de son esprit, il ne fit pas attention à son environnement et il bouscula un homme qui venait justement dans sa direction.

En relevant la tête Thatch reconnu Marco, son ami le regardait avec son habituel air blasé.  
- Il est réveillé? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Ouais, mais il ne m'a pas décroché un mot. Vu comment il a hurlé la dernière fois, je l'aurai cru plus bavard!

Marco ne fit pas vraiment attention à la remarque de son camarade, il savait que ça prendrait du temps avant qu'Ace décide de se socialiser. Le blond n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de voir Ace, c'est vrai qu'il avait aidé Thatch à le porter jusqu'à la salle où il se serait soigné, mais le brun n'était pas conscient.

Tout au long du voyage le Phénix cru avoir un étau qui lui compressait la poitrine et son cœur battant la chamade avait amplifié son malaise. Être si proche de son petit frère après tout ce temps lui avait fait ressentir à la fois peur et excitation. Il avait souvent pensé à ce moment depuis qu'il était revenu mais le vivre pour de vrai était une chose tout à fait différente, ses émotions étaient décuplées à un tel point qu'il avait eu du mal à se retenir de pleurer où d'hurler sa rage, le blond ne le savait pas vraiment.

Depuis qu'Ace était à bord, le blond n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser au futur, ses cauchemars avait repris, chaque fois il revoyait sa mort, il revoyait Luffy serrer son frère dans ses bras en hurlant son désespoir, c'était une des images les plus horribles qu'il avait dans son esprit. Voir cet enfant déchiré par la peine de perdre la personne la plus importante pour lui. Jamais le Phénix n'arrivera à oublier cette scène.

Depuis quelques jours Marco avait fait un choix. Même s'il était hésitant avant, maintenant il en était certain, il les sauverait tous et il ne laisserait personne mourir. Le blond ne se préoccupait plus de changer ou non le passé, il ne se sentait pas capable de laisser les autres souffrir comme ils l'avaient fait à son époque. Si les événements devaient se reproduire, jamais plus il ne pourrait affronter les regards de ses pairs.

Désormais il était peut-être éclairé sur son avenir à cette époque mais cette situation apportait aussi son lot de problèmes. Le Phénix n'avait pas réussi à dormir, ne serait qu'une seconde.  
Son esprit était submergé de pensées. Le pirate savait que sa décision l'obligerait à réfléchir à de nombreuses choses. Changer le passé n'était pas un jeu, la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale. Empêcher la mort de Thatch, Ace ou encore Barbe-Blanche pourrait entraîner des conséquences encore plus funestes que ce qu'il avait connu.

Marco était gêné par autre chose : Teach. Depuis qu'Ace était à bord, le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréner ses pulsions meurtrières. À chaque fois qu'il voyait son "frère" à côté du brun, Marco n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter à la gorge et lui infliger une mort lente et à la hauteur de toute la douleur qu'il avait semé. Le voir, chaque jour ne faisait qu'augmenter déjà puissante de la colère du blond . Le blond voyait maintenant à quel point cet infâme pirate était bon acteur, pas une seconde on aurait pu se douter qu'il allait trahir l'équipage. Cet homme était sympathique, toujours prêt à rire et à engloutir des tartes à la myrtille. Il était apprécié par tout le monde, mais tout cela n'était qu'artifice, c'était un traître de la pire espèce, c'était un personnage inhumain qui pour Marco, ne méritait que la mort. Rageusement il mit un violent coup de poing dans le bois dur du mur.

_"Je ne peux pas le tuer, je n'ai pas le droit, pas comme ça, pas maintenant!"_

Il se sentait vraiment à bout de nerf.

_"Putain! Garde ton sang-froid Marco!"_

Le pirate avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir la fureur de son fruit du démon. Continuellement il sentait les flammes de son phénix tempêter dans les veines, lui ronger la chair et lui brûler la peau. Dès qu'il voyait cet homme Marco perdait totalement la tête, c'était uniquement avec ses années d'expériences qu'il parvenait à garder un contrôle moindre.

Pendant ses longues nuits d'insomnies, le blond avait imaginé mille et une façons de détruire cet homme, mais il n'arrivait jamais à trouver la bonne manière. S'il le tuait comme ça, de sang-froid, il deviendrait lui-même un traître, il aurait tué son "frère sans "aucune raison valable", il serait rejeté de l'équipage, pourchassé et sa famille finirait un jour par le tuer.

Marco souffrait de cette situation, il se sentait plus seul que jamais, savoir tout sur l'avenir lui pourrissait la vie. Petit à petit il s'était éloigné de Thatch et de son père, il s'était éloigné de toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdues et pleurées. Marco pensait pouvoir facilement affronter leur regard, leur présence à ses côtés, cependant c'était trop dur pour lui. Il n'arrivait plus depuis quelques semaines à les côtoyer sans être submergé par ses souvenirs les plus douloureux. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la manière dont il était arrivé, il avait peur de trop se rapprocher d'eux, il avait peur que sa présence ici ne soit pas définitive et que d'un coup il doive rentrer chez lui pour ne plus y retrouver personne.

Il tapa une nouvelle fois dans le mur encore plus violement. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, il lui fallait toujour attendre, même s'il se sentait si inutile...

_Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé ! Pensé à mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Merci de m'avoir lue._

_A la prochaine !_

_TearsOfPen_


	6. Chapitre 5: Ace

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère en tout cas, était très attendu._

_Merci pour les review que certain lecteurs ont laissés, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à les lires, je suis toujours aussi heureuse d'en recevoir._

_Comme promis ce chapitre est plus soft, moins triste, Marco n'est pas torturé mentalement ni physiquement (encore heureux !). Ce chapitre est totalement centré sur Ace._

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire tant et si bien que je n'ai mis qu'une soirée pour l'écrire (un record pour moi). Pour l'instant je pense que c'est le meilleur chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit, bon j'en ai écrit que six en même temps^^_

_Merci à ma beta DeathGothika qui comme toujours corrige mes chapitres en un temps record… Là elle a mis que trois jours, j'avais un chapitre prêt dès mardi alors je ne vous dis pas la métrise de soi qu'il m'a fallu pour ne pas que je poste tout de suite XD. Bref merci à elle._

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps_

_Bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE V

Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il aurait, sans hésiter, répondu que c'était la couleur bleu. Le bleu, cette teinte qui signifiait tellement pour lui ou pour tout autre pirate. L'azur, couleur de l'océan et pour lui, la nuance que symbolisait la liberté.

Ace regardait cette étendue d'eau en face de lui, la deuxième chose qui le calmait le plus, la première étant de passer du temps avec son petit frère, Luffy.

En pensant à lui, resté seul sur leur île, le brun poussa un profond soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer ce pleurnichard. Depuis six mois que le jeune pirate était sur ce rafiot, il avait eu le temps de ressasser beaucoup de souvenirs.

Il songeait tous les jours à ce que serait sa vie si Sabo était toujours là, s'il n'était pas mort. Ace se demandait s'il aurait accepté de changer d'avis et de fonder un équipage avec lui ou s'il serait parti de son côté. Le jeune homme aurait aimé continuer à grandir avec lui. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Luffy, il était après tout la personne la plus importante pour lui, mais le brun aurait voulut pouvoir partager ce qu'il avait vécu avec Luffy au cours des dernières années avec Sabo.

Ces derniers mois le jeune capitaine était envahi par le remord, submergé comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis des années.

Il se sentait encore triste en voyant les pirates autour de lui se comporter comme une famille, tous « frères » sous l'autorité d'un « père ». Ace ne comprenait pas ce concept. Pourquoi appeler le pirate le plus redoutable des mers, père ? Etait-ce une moquerie par rapport à son âge ? Ça lui semblait bizarre. Cet homme devrait générer la crainte pas des blagues débiles sur le fait qu'il était vieux !

Le brun avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être tombé dans un équipage de fous !

Franchement, quel genre de pirate garderait un homme, un ennemi soit dit en passant, qui tente presque tous les jours d'assassiner de sang froid le capitaine du dit équipage ?

_« Des fous ! »_

Ace ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Ils le nourrissaient, lui donnaient un endroit où dormir. Les hommes à bord venaient discuter avec lui, en étant toujours polis même s'il ne leur répondait jamais.

A peu près trois semaines après son « arrivée » sur le navire, ils avaient accosté sur une île. A peine avaient-ils jeté l'ancre qu'Ace avait sauté par-dessus bord pour s'enfuir. Malheureusement pour lui, l'archipel était une terre volcanique, aucune nourriture ne pouvait être trouvé dans cet endroit désertique. Cela n'avait pourtant rien retiré à la détermination d'Ace qui avait pris la décision de se construire au plus vite un radeau pour quitter ce lieu.

Mais au bout de trois heures de construction intensives, le jeune pirate avait découvert qu'il avait fâcheusement oublié son log pose sur le bâtiment de l'empereur.

Après avoir frappé rageusement dans les trois arbres autour de lui, Ace prit la décision de retourner d'où il venait pour récupérer son bien.

En montant sur le navire, le brun avait bien fait attention à ce que personne ne le voit. Il était entré dans sa « chambre » le plus vite possible et avait cherché sa boussole pendant cinq longues minutes, pour finalement la trouver sous son lit.

L'ancien capitaine était ensuite sortit de la pièce avec pour objectif de vite retourner à son chantier mais fut frapper d'horreur quand en s'approchant de la rambarde pour l'enjamber, il vit l'île où il devait aller, s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui.

- Guarararara, t'es encore là, gamin ?

Ce jour-là, fut le jour où il attentât à la vie de l'empereur pour la première fois.

Marco sortit des cuisines avec un plateau sur lequel reposait un bol de bouillon au poulet. Comme tous les soirs, depuis de longs mois déjà, le Phénix marchait jusqu'à l'endroit où Ace passait toutes ses journées. Le regard du blond se posa sur ce qu'il tenait entre les doigts et esquissa un léger sourire. Il connaissait l'appétit sans fin de son (futur) petit frère et le pirate savait, que pour lui, ce maigre bol de soupe avait l'équivalent de la moitié d'un apéritif, le saké en moins.

Ces derniers mois n'avait pas été des plus joyeux pour lui car, malgré le fait, d'avoir pris la décision de changer le passé sans se préoccuper des conséquences, il avait toujours du mal à reprendre une relation normale avec les personnes qu'il avait retrouvées à cette époque. Marco avait pensé qu'en revenant ici, il serait encore plus proche de Thatch ou de Père, cependant, à chaque fois que le Phénix se rapprochait d'eux et qu'il était réellement heureux, une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui souffler des paroles qui lui faisaient tout de suite prendre du recul.

_« Ne t'attache pas trop » « Ils ne seront pas toujours là » « Tu seras de nouveau brisé »_

Le pirate savait que tout ça était dans sa tête, que ce n'était qu'un problème psychologique qui n'avait aucune raison d'être, néanmoins, le blond n'arrivait pas à en faire abstraction.

L'homme sortit de ses pensées en voyant deux de ses nakamas passer à côté de lui, une bouteille à la main, en le saluant joyeusement.

Marco leur répondit avec le flegme qui le caractérisait en pensant qu'une bonne bouteille résoudrait, à coup sûr, tous ses problèmes.

Au bout de quelques minutes le blond aperçu Ace plusieurs mètres devant lui. Le jeune homme était assis, dos à la rambarde du pont et le regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Ace avait cet air mélancolique collé au visage. Avec le temps qu'il avait passé avec lui à son époque, Marco savait que quand le pirate faisait cette tête là c'est qu'il pensait à ses frères. Celui qu'il avait laissé sur son île, qu'il attendait de revoir et celui qui était dans son cœur mais qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

Le phénix l'observa à la dérobé quelques minutes. Ace était le même que dans ses souvenirs, même si, étant plus jeune qu'à sa mort, il avait moins de muscles. Le brun avait toujours cet air revêche et dur, à cause de ses sourcils froncé en permanence, or, ses taches de rousseur le discréditaient.

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres du blond.

« _Il ressemble à un gosse à qui on a volé sa sucette ! »_

Décrétant qu'il avait passé assez de temps à l'observer, Marco recommença à marcher et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur s'accroupit pour poser par terre le plateau qui contenait la soupe, par chance encore fumante.

Sachant qu'Ace ne lui parlerait pas, le blond se releva tout de suite et fit demi-tour pour retourner dans sa cabine où l'attendait une carte à moitié dessinée.

- Heu… dis-moi…

Marco se stoppa net, son cœur s'accéléra, cognant contre sa cage thoracique avec violence. Il n'avait pas rêvé, le brun venait de lui parler ! En se retournant, il sut tout de suite ce qu'aller être la suite de la phrase d'Ace ayant déjà vécu cet instant par le passé.

Il tacha de garder un air impassible, contrastant énormément avec son état de joie intérieur.

C'était le moment, le moment où il recommencerait vraiment à vivre.

- Pourquoi vous l'appelez tous père ?

Marco resta impassible quelques secondes comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire, mais en réalité, le blond n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'il avait dit à son frère ce soir-là. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne répondit pas tout de suite c'est qu'il avait peur que le son de sa voix ne trahisse la joie qu'il ressentait à l'instant même.

Par la suite, le Phénix afficha un sourire amical, bien contrôlé pour ne pas sourire à pleine dent, ce qui aurait semblé bizarre à son interlocuteur, et répéta, mot pour mot, ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a de cela presque quatorze ans.

- Quand il s'adresse à nous, il nous appelle toujours fiston, t'as dû remarquer ?

Ace releva la tête, enregistrant bien chaque mot que lui disait Marco.

- C'est pas à toi que je vais dire que la majorité des gens nous déteste.

Le brun parut fortement étonné, ne voyant pas du tout où le Phénix voulait en venir, il ne voyait pas le rapport entre le fait que tout le monde détestait les pirates et le fait que les membres de cet équipage appelaient leur capitaine Père. Mais intrigué, il continua d'écouter attentivement les paroles du commandant.

- Alors quand il nous dit fiston, ça nous fait plaisir, même si c'est juste un mot.

Marco laissa alors apparaitre un grand sourire, montrant sans retenue sa joie. Sa joie de bientôt pouvoir vraiment sympathiser avec son petit frère mais aussi d'avoir un père comme Barbe-Blanche.

- Ouais ! Ça nous fait plaisir !

En entendant ça Ace se sentit soudain oppressé, en voyant la joie de Marco, il se rendit compte à quel point avoir un père lui manquait. Il serra les dents. Cet homme, celui qu'il essayait de tuer depuis des mois était quelqu'un de bien. Ace se rendait compte que cet empereur n'était pas seulement le pirate le plus puissant du monde, non, il était aussi un excellent capitaine.

Marco reprit son air sérieux et s'approcha du brun. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui parla d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

- Écoute-moi… Il t'a épargné la vie ! Pourquoi tu continues de t'acharner contre lui ?

Il fit une légère pause et voyant qu'il avait encore l'attention d'Ace. Il continua, cette fois avec un peu plus de dureté dans la voix.

- Pour le moment, tu n'es pas assez fort pour prendre sa place. Il faut te rendre à l'évidence ! Je crois qu'il est temps de faire un choix. Soit tu quittes le navire et tu recommences à zéro, soit tu restes avec nous. Si tu choisis la deuxième solution, tu porteras le symbole de Barbe-Blanche.

Marco arrêta de parler, il avait tout dit, c'était maintenant à Ace de prendre sa décision. Même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, il se leva et laissa Ace réfléchir. Il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre tout ce que le Phénix venait de lui dire.

La tête entre les jambes, les mâchoires serrées et les larmes dévalant ses joues, le brun n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce que venait de lui dire le commandant.

Barbe-blanche considérait les membres de son équipage comme ses fils, même s'ils étaient des hors-la-loi, il les aimait comme ses propres enfants.

Ace serra les poings, il avait tenté de tuer un homme qui pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il avait toujours voulut intérieurement : L'amour d'un père.

Subitement, Ace se leva et se dirigea vers la cabine du pirate qui était venu le voir peu de temps après son arrivée sur le navire.

En marchant dans les couloirs, il dut faire plusieurs détours, s'étant perdu un bon nombre de fois. Par chance, il ne croisa personne.

Quand il eut atteint sa destination, il resta devant la porte sans bouger. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas incertain mais il avait l'estomac noué, les mains moites et se trouvait incapable de remuer ne serait-ce que le petit orteil.

Il avait déjà ressenti cette sensation, c'était il y a très longtemps mais il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait peut-être peur finalement, peur d'être rejeté. Comme quand étant enfant, Ace attendait la réponse de Luffy après qu'il lui ait demandé si d'après lui, il méritait de vivre.

Son petit frère avait répondu oui.

Soudainement son cœur reprit un rythme normal et il réussit à lever le bras et frapper à la porte.

La réponse vint presque immédiatement.

- Entrez !

Les doigts légèrement tremblants Ace attrapa la poignée, appuya dessus et ouvrit la porte lentement.

L'homme était de dos penché sur un grand bureau de bois, il avait un crayon noir à la main et était en train de dessiner quelque chose que le jeune pirate ne pouvait pas voir d'où il était.

L'homme releva la tête et tourna sur sa chaise jusqu'à se trouver en face d'Ace. En le voyant devant lui, dans sa cabine, il afficha un air surpris comme si le brun était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

Le jeune brun ne détacha pas ses yeux du pirate en face de lui, il voyait sa surprise mais ne percevait aucune animosité. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas être mit à la porte, Ace attrapa des deux mains les pans de sa chemise et la retira doucement, la laissant ensuite tomber par terre.

L'homme en le voyant faire afficha un grand sourire et se leva.

- Vas t'allonger là-bas.

* * *

Il était tôt mais Ace était déjà debout, alors que tous les autres pirates présents sur le bateau étaient encore blottis aux creux des bras de Morphée.

Il parcourait les couloirs du navire le sourire aux lèvres même si chaque pas lui provoquait une douleur fulgurante dans le dos.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il frappa sans hésitation à la porte qui se trouvait devant lui. Il entendait des grognements assez féroces derrière la planche de bois mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arracher le sourire que le jeune homme avait sur les lèvres.

- Entrez !

Son sourire s'étendit encore plus après avoir entendu cette voix tonitruante lui demander d'entrer. Il poussa la lourde porte sans la moindre appréhension et entra dans la chambre sur laquelle elle ouvrait.

L'homme à l'intérieur regarda Ace entrer avec une légère surprise. D'habitude quand le gamin pénétrait dans sa cabine il ne prenait pas la peine de frapper et encore moins de le réveiller. Il le regarda alors, attendant visiblement la suite des événements.

Ace jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme en face de lui sans se départir de son sourire. Le pirate ne parla pas et voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son vis-à-vis, il se retourna, dévoilant son dos.

L'ancien capitaine resta quelques secondes à regarder la porte, trouvant ce temps extrêmement long. Mais rapidement un rire tellement bruyant qui fit trembler les murs, retentit dans la pièce. Voyant cette réaction comme un signal, Ace se retourna.

Devant lui, Barbe-Blanche était assis sur son lit et souriait joyeusement.

- Bienvenu dans la famille fiston !

_Alors ? C'était bien ? Vous aussi vous avez espéré que Ace nous fasse un strip-tease ? Désolé ça c'est pas pour tout de suite !_

_Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais j'ai repris exactement les même mots que Marco a dit à Ace dans l'anime. Je ferais ça à chaque fois qu'il y a ce genre de scène._

_Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans un commentaire._

_A la prochaine_

_TearsOfPen_

7


End file.
